1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to prevention of cross connections by residential users between a public source of drinking water where quality of the water is regularly monitored and maintained and a private source of water of questionable quality, such as from a domestic water well, where monitoring and maintenance of quality are lacking. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an apparatus used for testing the condition of an end user's water distribution system, particularly, to test the condition of a one-way flow control valve and to detect the presence of cross connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Legislation passed by the Federal Government regarding protection of the public sources of drinking water addresses the problem of cross connections between public water supplies and any other questionable sources at the sites of end users in an attempt to eliminate sources of contamination of public drinking water supplies. Manufactures have designed devices to prevent cross connections from occurring. For example, a single one-way flow control, or check, valve is typically installed on a user's water meter setter to prevent backflow of water to the public water supply from a private water source through a connection with the residential water distribution system downstream of the water meter setter.
The employment of an one-way flow control valve is an effective solution to the prevention of contamination should there be such cross connections present as long as the flow control valve functions as it is intended so as to only allow one-way flow from the public water supply to the residential water supply plumbing and not vice versa. However, as with any mechanical device, flow control valves can develop backflow leakage after prolonged periods of use.
Consequently, a need exists for ways and means to not only test for and detect the presence of cross connections but also to test the condition of flow control valves meant to prevent backflow at the location of a users' water meter setter.